


Home

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: An unexpected call wakes everything laid dormant in Richie Tozier's heart.





	Home

Another date, another woman. Richie Tozier entered his dusty apartment at 3 am. He slammed his keys on the counter, the sound echoing off the emptiness in heart and home. Why couldn’t he settle? Where was this anxiety coming from? Richie wracked his brain. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be married. He did. But whenever he felt like he was close, some unseen force pulled him back. A feeling entrenched in the deepest recess of his mind, aching to be released. 

What puzzle piece was he missing?

His phone laid on the counter, buzzing every so often. Sleepiness overcame his system. He had a gig in the morning and couldn’t be late. It was one of his biggest yet and he needed to be on his a-game. 

In the haze of the early morning, Richie sat up. He didn’t remember falling asleep but his dream was vivid. The location was like something out of a long forgotten memory. A time better left in the past. But everything else about it was new. The faces were familiar, though unplaceable. The dream’s conflict was unresolved right as Richie woke. Light streamed down from the window. Suddenly his eyes flew open. He checked the clock: 8:30 am. He was  _ late _ . Throwing on the nearest clothes he could grab feasibly and making himself a quick coffee, he raced out the door. 

Of course the traffic had to move sluggishly. Unfortunately, this gave Richie time to think, something he really didn’t want to do. The dream wouldn’t leave him alone. As he pulled up to the theater, his phone rang. He refused to answer it and went into make up and hair. About 5 minutes before he was due to go onstage, Richie took a gamble. He peeked at his phone. The number was unknown but the location sent a chill down his spine. 

_ Derry, Maine _ . Suddenly everything about the dream made sense to him. The familiarity of the location, the faces focusing as he pictured every one of his childhood friends. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach as he answered the phone. 

“Richard Tozier speaking.” 

“Richie?” The male voice on the other end sent shivers down his spine. “It’s Mike Hanlon from Derry. You need to come home.” 

“Would you please hold on a second?” Richie hung up the phone, and promptly threw up. Regaining his shakiness, he called the Derry number again. 

“Mike! To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“You know exactly why I’m calling, Rich. Please come home.” The line went dead.  _ Home _ . Something about that word made Richie both warm and ice cold. He wasn’t sure what this dread was but he didn’t like it. His stomach wasn’t done and he ran outside to the guardrail. 

“Richie?? Fuck, man. Are you okay? You were fine just a second ago.” His manager’s voice sounded far away to Richie’s ears. “You’re on soon. You don’t have to go on at all if you don’t feel up to it.” 

“I’m fine.” Richie held his head higher, his manager following him backstage. 

“Could you get him a water and some stomach pills?” Richie heard him say to someone on the crew.

“A burbon.” Richie corrected. Within seconds a small shotglass was placed in his hand. “Wow that was fast.” 

The lights blinded him as he stepped into his comedian persona. But one thought wouldn’t leave. It plagued him throughout his whole set. 

_ I’m going home. _


End file.
